Music Appreciation
by acrochick1992
Summary: Bella is a student at Washington University in Seattle. She knows that it's not right to have a crush a teacher but she can't help but fall for Mr. Cullen anyway. Full summary inside! All Human!
1. Alice

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. No, I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Summary: ****Edward is a young music appreciation professor at Washington University in Seattle and Bella ends up taking his class. She, along with all of the other girls in the class, is immediately taken aback by his beauty. She knows that she has no chance considering he is her TEACHER but she can't help falling for him anyway. All human.**

**Author's note: I'm in the process of rewritting some of this story. Guess that's what I get for posting a story before I thoroughly edited it. Bear with me, please.**

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 1: Alice.**

Seattle. Rainy, cold Seattle. I'd lived in Pheonix, Arizona my entire life but after my mom, Renee, got remarried to Phil, I decided to go live with Charlie, my dad, in Forks during my junior year in high school. Now here I was at Washington University two years later. I wasn't regretting my decision to stay in Washington, but I definitley wasn't jumping for joy. However, most of my friends were going to be here which made it bearable.

I walked down the hallway, slowly, looking for my dorm. When I got to my door, I hesitated before walking in. I could here music playing and knew my roommate would be in there. I was a little wary of meeting new people. I sighed, knowing I'd have to face her sooner or later, and opened the door. When I walked in, I saw a girl with short pixie-like hair rushing around organizing her side of the room. When I shut the door, she turned around at the noise and smiled at me.

"Hi there! My name is Alice Cullen. You must be Bella. It's really nice to meet you," she said, walking up to me and kissing me on the cheek.

"Umm..Yeah. It's nice to meet you, too, Alice," I replied, smiling back at her hesitantly. She seemed nice enough, if not a little energetic. She nodded and turned back around and continued unpacking and organizing her half of the room. I took that as my cue and I turned around too and started to unpack. Alice was playing a CD of classical music that I didn't recognize.

"Hey Alice,"

"Yeah?" She answered humming one of the songs.

"What CD is this?"

"My brother plays the piano and I asked him to make me a CD of some of the songs that he's written and songs that he likes to play." She answered, shrugging. "Do you not like it? I can change it if you'd like."

"No. It's just...wow," I said. "He's amazing."

She laughed musically. "I'll tell him you think so."

After about 10 minutes, I heard the music shut off and looked up.

"I'm gonna go out for dinner with my family. I'll be back later." she answered my silent question.

"Ok, no problem. See ya later!" I replied.

I finished unpacking in silence. Once I was done I decided to check my e-mail. Renee had, of course, sent me an e-mail wondering if I was settled in and how I was liking it. I hit the reply button and wrote:

_Mom, _

_I just got done unpacking. My roommate seems really nice. I think I'm going to call Jessica and ask her if she wants to have dinner tonight. I'll e-mail you again tomorrow. _

_I love you, _

_Bella _

After I sent the e-mail, I picked up the phone. Jess answered after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jess! You wanna go out for some pizza tonight? I just finished unpacking and I'm starving. Not to mention bored out of my mind."

"Definitely! I'll call Angela, Mike, and Ben and see if they want to go, too."

"Ok cool. I'll meet you there around 8," I said. "Bye Jess!"

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know this chapter is kind of short. I promise I'll update soon. I like this chapter as it is now, I think. Feel free to tell me if you don't like it. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**I put up two one-shots, recently. Tickle Fight and Kissing in the Rain. Check em out and tell me what you think!**

**Please Review! : **


	2. Mr Cullen

**Disclaimer: No, I am not Stephenie Meyer. No, I do not own Twilight or its characters**

**Author's Note: I've decided after reading a couple reviews and PMing a couple people thanks Twilight-Vampire-Angel and lenny85 that it would be easier for all involved if all of the characters were human so that's what I'm going to do.**

**Dedicated to my sister, lenny85 and also to PoisonedRoses who helped me by reading over the edited chapter 2 before I posted it...**

**Without further babbling...**

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 2: Mr. Cullen**

_What a night!_ I thought as I got into the shower. I always had so much fun with my friends and I was so thankful to have them at the same college with me. However, I was exhausted and so ready to go to bed. Tomorrow I had my Music Appreciation class first thing in the morning and I didn't want to be tired.

Alice walked into the room as I was getting into bed.

"Hey Bella! I hope you weren't too bored while I was gone," she said, getting her toiletries and clothes ready so she could take a shower.

"No, it's ok. I went out with some of my friends after you left." I said with a smile.

"Oh ok. So what's your first class tomorrow?"

"Music Appreciation," I responded, sleepily.

"Really? Me too!" She exclaimed, unware of my exhaustion.

"No way?" I said, unethusiastically. She nodded, excitedly. "That's so cool."

"You wanna walk to class together tomorrow?" She asked, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

I smiled at her as I responded, "Sure, that'd be cool."

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

I laughed a little at her response then said, "Alice, I think going to go to sleep now. I'm pretty exhausted. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Oh, sorry, of course! I hope I wasn't keeping you awake. Night Bella!" She said quickly as she went to take her shower.

I laughed at her again as she left. It wasn't that I wasn't excited to have a class with Alice but her energy at this time of the night was a little too much.

I turned off the light and pulled the covers over me as I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up early the next morning to get ready for class and Alice was already up.

"Morning Sleepyhead! Do you want to go to breakfast before class?"

I nodded sleepily. "Let me get dressed and we can leave."

I went to the bathroom splashing some warm water on my face to wake myself up. I dresed quickly and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. When I went back into the room, Alice was already dressed and ready.

"You do realize we're just going to class right? Aren't you a little overdressed?" I asked, looking at her obviously designer clothes.

"I never miss an oppotunity to look good," she responded, with a laugh.

When we got to class, we took our seats. We were still a little early so Alice and I listened to her iPod together as the classroom filled up. By eight thirty, when the class was scheduled to start, the class was filled but we still had no teacher.

"Hey Alice," I said to her quietly. "Where do you think our teacher is?"

She shrugged, "Probably just running late." She muttered something else that I couldn't quite hear.

Before I could ask what she had said, the door opened and the most beautiful man I had ever seen walked into the classroom. He looked young enough to be a student, which is why it surprised me when he set his briefcase down on the desk in the front of the room. Alice turned to with a smile like she knew something I didn't. She seemed rather unaffected by how truly good-looking this guy was.

The mysterious, beautiful man cleared his throat and said, "Hello class. My name is Mr. Cullen and this is Music Appreciation." He handed each person a syllabus and started going over it.

I was pretty sure no girl in the class was actually paying attention to what was coming out of his mouth. I'm not sure why, though. I mean, yes, he was definitely gorgeous but he was a teacher for goodness sakes! Although, I was sure he couldn't be over 25. I was sure all the girls were always all over him. He definitely seemed like a ladies man. Not my type at all, I concluded. I was actually annoyed with all of the girls swooning over him all class period.

"_Get over yourselves," _I thought. "_He's a teacher for goodness sakes!"_ I was irritated the rest of the period as I listened to him go over the syllabus.

After class, Alice and I left quickly. But as I left I took a glance back at Mr. Cullen and could've sworn he smiled at me as I left the room.

**A/N: It was super short and I know it's probably not one of my best, but I wanted to end it here so I have a good place to start for the next chapter. It'll be up soon... maybe tomorrow.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's characters unfortunately... they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!**

**Author's note: Holy mother! I just got internet on my phone on saturday so now I get the emails on my phone and I have seriously been getting reviews and story alerts and favorite story and author adds nonstop! Thank you soooo much guys! I was planning on updating yesterday, but writing this chapter took longer than I thought it would. I'm still in school until June 4. After that I'll be able to update faster. **

**Edward isn't in this chapter. But I promise he'll be in chapter 4... maybe Bella and Edward will actually have a conversation. **

**Special thanks to lenny85! You're absolutely amazing!  
And to PoisonedRoses for catching all my mistakes!**

**Here's chapter three...**

* * *

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 3:**

I spent the entire walk back to the dorm after my classes trying to figure out why his smile made my heart skip a beat, and more than that why I was so affected by the fact that he'd smiled at me at all. He was a teacher for heaven's sakes!

"You sure are quiet, Bella," Alice said with a smile. "Any particular reason?" I felt like there was some special meaning behind her words but I couldn't figure out what it was. It almost seemed like she could tell what I was thinking.

I looked up at her trying to make my voice confident enough so she would believe the lie, "Nope, I was just thinking about where we're gonna go for lunch." Lie.

She laughed, "You should learn how to lie better, Bella. As far as lunch, why don't we have some chinese? We can go back to the dorm and order some, then we can paint each other's nails and..."

"Painting nails?" I groaned, interrupting her.

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be fun! Please, please, please, Bella?" She begged.

"Ugh... Fine Alice." She smiled excitedly.

Just then, we arrived at the end of our hallway. She danced down the hall, half running, and disappeared into our room. I rolled my eyes as I followed. I figured that at least her forced manicure would get my mind off of...things. I was wrong.

* * *

Alice was startign on my toenails as I finished up my Lo Mein noodles. She insisted on doing a full manicure and pedicure, and I said I'd only agree if she did my toenails first so that I could eat.

"So Alice, where did you move from?" I asked her, trying to make conversation.

"Chicago," she answered, not looking up from filing my toenails.

"Really? That's cool. I've never been. Does your family still live there? You said you went to dinner with them last night. Are they visiting?"

"No. They moved out here. Carlisle, my adoptive father, got a job at a hospital near here."

"Oh. That's cool. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah. I have two annoying older brothers. I'm the youngest. My oldest brother is 27. He's married and lives with his wife about 20 minutes from here. My other brother is 25 but he's single. He's the musician, but for now he's teaching," she responded while getting out the clear base nail polish.

"He's the one whose CD we were listening to yesterday?" I asked.

"Mmhmm." She changed the subject, "Do you have siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. My dad, Charlie, lives in Forks. It's about an hour or so away from here. My mom, Renee lives in Florida with Phil, my stepdad."

She nodded to show she was listening, "So do you have a boyfriend?"

I knew this was coming. "No, I've never really had a boyfriend. I mean I look around at all the couples all over the place and my friends getting engaged and stuff and sometimes it bothers me a little, but I'm ok being single. I've never really put myself out there like most girls, you know? It's just never really been one of my priorities. There were a lot of cute guys at my high school, and I was always friends with a bunch of them, but they always seemed to be a sandwich short of a picnic, if you know what I mean."

She nodded and laughed, "Well college is a good time to start looking. You have a fresh start, you know? It's not like you're going to have a ton of those stupid jocks, I mean there'll still be a few, but guys are usually more mature, smarter, more serious in college."

"I don't know. I'm still not really looking for a boyfriend and..." I started.

"Well have you seen anybody you think is cute?" She interrupted.

"Not realy," I answered. _Except for our Music Appreciation professor. _Ugh! Why couldn't I get him off of my mind? I changed the subject, "What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

She looked a little disappointed that I hadn't seen anybody I liked. Underneath that, however, I could sense something else but I couldn't quite pinpoint what is was. Like she was planning something? I couldn't tell. I didn't have enough time to wonder because she looked up at me, smiling again. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend. He's everything I want in a guy. He's sweet and really cares for me. He can always tell what I'm thinking and feeling without me having to say anything. He's...perfect. I don't even know how else to describe him. Perfect... just perfect." She smiled looking up at me.

"That's great, Alice!" I said, meaning it. She smiled at me.

"So," Alice started, finishing my right pinky toe and holding her hand out for my left foot.

"So what?"

"So what'd you think about our music appreciation professor?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. So much for getting my mind off of things. I shrugged, "I don't know. He seems really young to be a college professor but he seems like he knows what he's talking about."

She nodded, smiling that smile again. Like she knew something that I didn't. "He's only 25. He was like a child prodigy when it came to music."

25... that's only 6 years. I shook the thought from my head. "_He's a teacher!" _I mentally scolded myself. "Really? Wow," I said outloud. I tried to phrase my next question carefully so I wouldn't be so obvious, "He looks like the kind of guy that would kept to himself..." I started slowly.

"Yes, Bella, he's single, " she said, laughing a little. "A little curious aren't we?"

"I...I only meant.." I stuttered.

"Relax, Bella I'm just kidding! He's kinda cute, though, don't you think?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I guess." She raised an eyebrow at me as I turned away to look out the window, praying she wouldn't continue questioning me. However, the damage was done. Now I couldn't help but think about him.

When I turned back to her she was smiling that smile again. What did she know!? "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said, starting to file my fingernails now that she was done with my toes.

Then it clicked. If it had been a cartoon, I definitely would've had a lightbulb flash above my head. "Your brother..."

"Which one?" She asked, smiling and obviously playing dumb.

"He's 25. He's a teacher," I mumbled, more to myseflt than to her. Of course! I should've made the connection. 25 years old and a teacher? I couldn't believe I had missed it when she'd said it!

"Mr. Cullen... he's your brother," It wasn't a question.

She giggled, "I thought you'd NEVER catch on. Yeah, Edward is my brother. Goodness! Took you long enough!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope yall liked it! Please review... even critisms are good. : **


	4. First Words

**Author's Note: This chapter was extremely difficult to write. I've been suffering from major writer's block on this story. I've written a couple chapters for later but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to happen next. **

**Music Appreciation: **

**Chapter 4: First Words**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for class slowly. I couldn't believe Mr. Cullen was really Alice's brother! I wondered if that would mean I would have to see him more often outside of class. It was hard enough to ignore any thoughts of him without having to see him outside of class as well.

Thoughts of him were running through my head from the time I woke up until I walked into his classroom. I was aware that Alice was talking to me, and I still responded when appropriate, despite my distraction. She seemed to be able to tell I wasn't really focusing on what she was saying, but didn't seem to mind too much. I kept trying to convince myself that there was really no reason for me to be this worked up over a teacher, but to no avail.

When he walked into the classroom, I realized that my memory had not done him justice. He was even more beautiful than I remembered. I managed to pay attention to what he was teaching by some miracle, however, and was actually disappointed when the class was over.

I was gathering up my things when Alice turned to me. "Bella, I'm going to stay after for a minute to talk to Edward. You can stay if you'd like. I can introduce you." I thought about it for a moment, before agreeing, but I was blushing before we even got up there.

"Hello, Edward," Alice said giving him a hug.

"That's Mr. Cullen to you, Alice," He said laughing musically. Then he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at him, blushing a little. His smile knocked the breath out of me.

Just then, Alice turned to me and laughed a little. "Edward... I mean _Mr. Cullen_, this is Bella Swan, and Bella, you know Mr. Cullen."

He extended a hand towards me, "It's nice to formally meet you," he said, smiling a beautifully crooked smile that made his emerald eyes shine.

"You too," I said a little breathlessly, shaking his hand once. When our hands touch, I felt a shock like electricity. _Did he feel that too?_ We both pulled our hands back quickly. I blushed and he smiled at me.

"So, Alice tells me you like my music." I blushed and shot Alice a look.

She laughed, "I told you I'd tell him."

"I'm actually quite flattered," he said. "I could make you a CD if you wanted one of your own..."

"I would love one!" I said, enthusiastically and probably a little too quickly.

He nodded. "I hoped you would say that, I'll work on one for you" he said. There was that crooked smile again. Was he flirting with me? I doubted it. I was only one of his students, after all. He was probably this nice to everyone. Why was I so affected by him? _He's just a teacher, just a teacher, just a teacher, just a wonderfully gorgeous teacher. _I really needed to stop.

I could see Alice roll her eyes and smile as I smiled back at him, "Come on, Bella. Let's go get some lunch."

"Ok," I said, breathless again. "Well, again, it was nice to formally meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"You too. I will see you in class tomorrow,"

"Goodbye, _Edward_." Alice said, rolling her eyes, as we turned and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"So..." Alice squealed as we left the classroom.

"So what?" I said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"So what did you think of him? I think he likes you. I mean seriously the way he smiled at you? He definitely likes you. Do you like him, Bella? I could totally..." She said quickly.

"Whoa Alice! Slow down! Breathe!" I interrupted her. Boy, could she talk!

She laughed, "Ok fine, but what _do_ you think of him?"

"He seems very nice," I said. Yeah, he's nice and he's completely gorgeous and he's got a heart melting smile. I stopped myself. And he's a teacher.

"Oh come on, Bella! He looked at you once and you couldn't breathe." Was I really that obvious? "You _like _him. And I'm pretty sure he likes you, too! You two would be so cute together!"

"Alice, he's a teacher..." I started.

"Oh _what_ever! He's only 25! At least consider it, Bella?"

"I don't know, Alice. I've only just met him and..."

"Bella, please consider it. At least go out on one date with him?" She interrupted.

"I'll think about it, Alice," I said, mostly just to get her off of my back; but, boy, did I think about it. Alice said that he liked me. She would know, right? I mean she _was _his sister. I couldn't get him off my mind. Even as I was drifting off to sleep that night, it was his face I saw.

**Author's Note: I know it was kinda short and again, not one of my best. But I'm working on the next chapter...Can you say TWIST?****  
****Ideas are still welcome. Let me know what you want to see and I'll see if I can make it happen. Reviews please? **


	5. The Accident

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters.**

**Author's Note: I promised a twist... here it is. In all it's dramatic glory... (please don't shoot me)**

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 5: The Accident.**

The next few weeks went by in pretty much the same way. There was me, trying to ignore the feelings I was starting to develop for Mr. Cullen, and Alice, trying to convince me to go out with him. I was settling into a nice routine. Going to classes. Hanging out with friends. Alice seemed to get along great with all my friends, so we often did things together. Then, of course, all of my classwork. Life was becoming predictable. Little did I know, life was about throw me a curveball to show me how unpredictable it can really be.

We were about two weeks from Thanksgiving vacation and Renee was coming to visit this weekend. It was Friday and Alice and I were sitting in Music Appreciation. Mr. Cullen was talking about how we were going to start going over the basics of music theory and composition. He suggested we pick up a certain music theory book from Barnes and Noble by Monday. When class was finally over, he looked at me like he was about to say something, but, just then, one of the other girls in the class ran up to talk to him.

"Hello there, Venessa," He said politely. He looked up at me, giving me an apologetic smile before looking back at Venessa. "Can I help you with something?"

She giggled. I rolled my eyes. _How immature. We're not in high school anymore. _"Actually, I had a question about today's lesson..."

I just smiled back at Mr. Cullen and walked out of the classroom with Alice, a little disappointed. I wondered what he wanted to talk to me about. I walked toward the student center with Alice trying to decide on something to do with Renee this weekend, my next class didn't start for a while.

"Hey, Bella, why don't we all go out for coffee at that Starbucks across the street from the Barnes and Noble?" Alice suggested, excitedly. "That would give us all a chance to talk and get to know each other. Besides, we need to pick up that book from Barnes and Noble for Music Appreciation before Monday, anyway."

"Actually, Alice, that sounds like a pretty good idea," I said, snapping out of my reverie. "How about we meet you at Starbucks around 8? Renee wanted to have a 'Mom-and-Daughter-bonding' shopping trip," I groaned. I was definitely not into shopping; but, of course, Alice's ears perked up at the word shopping.

"You're going shopping without me?" She whined.

"Trust me, Alice. Shopping definitely wasn't my idea, but Renee wanted to have some quality 'girl time', just the two of us."

She frowned. "Ok, fine. I'll meet you at Starbucks at 8 tomorrow night."

I smiled at her, "Sounds good, Alice."

* * *

I pulled up to the hotel Renee was staying at, Saturday around noon, and she got in. Her plane had arrived the previous night and Alice and I had picked her up to drive her to the hotel. She seemed to really like Alice.

We chatted the entire drive to the mall about little things. She updated me on everything going on back in Florida and we talked about other things we might do before she left again. Finally, we arrived at the mall. I braced myself, before getting out of the car, for all the pain and torture of shopping.

Shopping with Renee wasn't any better than I had hoped it would be. She insisted on buying me anything that looked good on me. We would walk into a store and Renee would pick out a bunch of things she thought I would like, she would try to convince me to try everything on, I would refuse at first, she would guilt me into it, she asked me what I liked, but bought me all her favorites when I couldn't decide. Once we had hit every store, we finally stopped for dinner in the food court before finally leaving the mall.

When we were finally done shopping, it was already 7:30. I sighed with relief and exhaustion when we got into the car. I really did enjoy the time spent with Renee, it was just the shopping that I didn't like so much. I walked toward the driver's side door, but Renee stopped me. "Bella, why don't you let me drive?"

"Mom," I really didn't enjoy being the passenger. "I'm nineteen. I've been driving for three years. I'm perfectly capable of driving 10 minutes down the street to Barnes and Noble."

She thought for a moment before agreeing and getting into the passenger seat. On the way to Barnes and Noble, our discussion revolved more around me and my college life.

"How are you liking it here in Seattle?" Renee asked. "Your roommate seemed really nice."

"It's not too much different then Forks, except maybe bigger. Alice is, well, Alice. She's very sweet, but don't be fooled. Energy and enthusiasm come in small packages." I said and Renee laughed.

"How are classes going?" She asked.

"Well, I've definitely learned that procrastination is _not _a good thing, but I'm keeping up and doing relatively well in all of my classes."

"Haven't you seen any guys you think are cute?" She asked. I knew this was coming. She really reminded me of Alice sometimes.

I just shrugged. "Not particularly." _Only my super cute music appreciation teacher. _

She paused for a minute. I knew Renee, of all people, would be able to see through my lies. She always had been perceptive. She grabbed my right hand before she continued. "Well, Bella, you don't have to tell me everything; but when you do meet someone you think you might like, you should go for it. I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, giving her hand a gentle sqeeze. "I'm glad you came to visit."

"I am, too, Bella. I love you."

I turned to Renee to tell her I loved her too, but, at that moment, time slowed down. The last thing I remember was seeing the headlights behind her coming straight towards us, almost in slow motion, and the serene smile on Renee's face before the loud crash. Then, nothing.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I know! ...waits for death threats... Please don't give up on me. It won't stay sad for long. I'll update soon, I promise. I'm officially out of school so I have more time to write now. Review please? Suggestions, Ideas, Comment, Critisms? A lot of you have added this to your alerts but don't review...let me know what you are thinking! : )**


	6. Pain

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its wonderful characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so excited that yall really like this story! I apologize for the cliffhanger on the last chapter and that I didn't update faster. Regionals is in 3 weeks for gymnastics and I had practice last night from 4 to 7 and I got distracted by Jeff Dunham after practice...hahaha. Check him out on youtube. Funny stuff! Then I had practice this morning from 8:30-11. I'm sore and exhausted but I did manage to finish this chapter despite all that. **

**This chapter will definitely answer most of your questions. **

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 6: Pain**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I woke up disoriented, with an irritating beeping in my ears. I could hear people talking quietly, but couldn't pick out individual voices. Then the pain hit me. I ached all over and felt like my head had just been hit by a 100 ton brick. I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking at an unfamiliar white ceiling. I found it difficult for my eyes to adjust to the bright room, so I shut them again praying for the pain to go away.

"Bella?" I heard a musical voice call my name. The voice sounded worried.

"Is she waking up?" I heard another frantic voice say. I recognized the second voice immediately as Alice. "Bella?"

I reluctantly looked at Alice and cleared my throat, then mumbled, "Alice, um, what happened?"

"You got in a car accident! Oh Bella I was so worried! I..."

"Wait, a car accident?" I interrupted her. She nodded frantically. Then everything came back to me at once. Renee in the passenger seat, the headlights behind her, the scream, the crash. I flinched and closed my eyes. "How's Renee?"' I choked out. Alice's eyes flickered to the hospital bed next to me and mine followed, I flinched when I saw her. So many wires attached and so many bandages. I couldn't look at her. I almost asked Alice to shut the curtain separating my bed from hers, but I immediately felt guilty for even thinking that.

"She's...ok for now. She's stable, but they..." Alice trailed off.

"They aren't quite sure if she's going to make it, but they are doing everything they can." The musical voice said, quietly, and I felt someone gently squeeze my hand. I snapped my head toward the voice, wincing as the movement sent a wave of pain through my body. This time I recognized the voice. _Mr. Cullen? Why would he be here?_ But I had more important things to worry about.

"Renee.." I mumbled, feeling the tears stinging my eyes. She looked so helpless. My mother... This was my fault. If I had let her drive...

"Now that she's awake, we should probably call the nurse in to check her out," Mr. Cullen said, interrupting my thoughts and pushing the call button and letting them know I was awake. He stood next to Alice while the nurse finished checking my vitals and refilling my IV. _Needles._ I cringed. I distracted myself by looking back at Mr. Cullen. I hated being the reason for the worry I saw in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting back down on the bed and taking my hand again

I smiled, weakly, "It's not so bad."

"Well that's good to hear," he said looking at me and smiling. We sat there for a moment not saying anything. I felt like I couldn't breathe looking into his eyes. Alice cleared her throat and we both snapped our heads to look at her. Oww.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to go get a coffee. Do you want anything, Edward?"

"What?" He said glancing back at me before looking at her again. _Had he been as mesmerized by that as I was? _"Oh coffee, um, no I don't want anything." He looked back at me and smiled guiltily. I thought I could see Alice roll her eyes again as she walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're ok, Bella?" He asked once Alice had left. "Do you need anything? Maybe something to eat?"

"I'm fine," I said shaking my head and wincing at the pain it caused in my collarbone. He looked at me and raised an eye brow. "Really, I'm fine. Just a little sore, that's all."

He nodded. He still looked worried but dropped the subject anyway. "I'm really glad you're ok," he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze, which gave me butterflies.

"Don't worry about it. These things happen all the time with me," I joked.

He laughed, "Well, not anymore if I can help it."

I laughed, weakly, with him. Oww. I really needed to stop doing that. "So how exactly did this happen? I mean I know I got into a car accident, but what happened?"

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit the passenger side of your car, almost at an angle. They hit the front right corner of the car."

"And my truck?" I asked.

"Pretty much completely totaled," he responded.

I sighed,and pain that shot through my ribs once again. My old truck probably would've survived the accident. I wished Charlie hadn't made me give it up when I graduated. But I did have to admit, the fact that my truck couldn't go about 55 mph would probably not be a good thing driving down the highway while all of the other cars around you are going 70 mph. He yawned, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh! Are you tired? I'm sorry for keeping you up. You can go get some sleep if you need to. You really don't have to stay." I rambled, apologetically.

"Thanks, but I want to stay," He said, smiling and knocking the breath out of me again.

"Well, at least get some rest. You can lay down in the recliner over there," I suggested, looking towards the chair in the corner of the room.

He thought for a moment before nodding reluctantly. "I'm right here if you need anything," he said squeezing my hand.

I smiled and squeezed his hand back, "Ok."

I watched him for a while. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping and even more beautiful, as if that was possible. As much as I denied them, I really did have feelings for him. But it wasn't as if I could do anything about those feelings. He was a teacher and I was his student. There were just certain boundaries that shouldn't be crossed in life and that was definitely one of them. Still, I couldn't help wanting him to feel the same way. It was obvious that he cared for me in some respect, but I couldn't be sure if he felt the same way I did. So what did I do now?

Alice walked in after a while, coffee in hand, and sat down where Mr. Cullen had been sitting earlier, and she smiled at me knowingly.

"Why is he here?" I whispered.

Alice rolled her eyes, " I _told_ you he liked you! He was so worried when he heard that you'd gotten into the accident. He hasn't let go of your hand the entire time!"

I smiled a little but said, "Alice, I'm sure he was just being nice. He would do it for anyone."

"I'm not so sure. I don't think he would stay up _all night _for just anyone."

I thought about that for a second but changed the subject, "So how bad am I?"

She shook her head but replied, "Shattered collarbone and a few broken ribs. Oh, and, of course, bruises all over, but you'll be OK in no time."

"But Renee..." I said, sadly, looking at her again. "This is my fault. If I had just let her drive she would've been fine."

"They aren't giving up yet, Bella. I'm glad you're safe though."

She hugged me gently and I winced. "Sorry," she mumbled, laughing quietly.

Just then, Renee's heart monitor started beeping faster and faster. "Alice!" I exclaimed, though she was up before I had said anything, calling a nurse in.

The scene that follwed was chaos. It was painful to watch as they tried to stablize Renee's heart beat. I felt so helpless. I wished there was something I could do. I could feel tears running down my face. "_No Renee, please, no." _I chanted over and over in my head. I could hear the doctors yelling something about swelling and getting her into surgery. I shut my eyes, willing it all away. I felt a small hand in mine and knew it was Alice's without looking. I squeezed it tightly.

"Shh...Bella," she soothed, trying to calm me down. I hadn't realized I was saying my chant outloud. Then, I felt a hand on my cheek. It was too big to be Alice's. When I opened my eyes, I saw Mr. Cullen standing over me.

"It'll be ok," he whispered over and over, wiping away the tears as they streamed down my face.

A doctor approached us. "What's happening?" I sobbed. "Please tell me she'll be ok."

Your mother has some major swelling in the brain and a lot of internal bleeding. We need to get her into surgery right away to get the swelling to go down. I could only nod and watch as they took her away.

"Renee." I moaned. I just cried for what seemed like an eternity. I was vaguely aware of Alice and Mr. Cullen sitting with me the whole time. When the doctor returned, I looked at her, desperately searching her face for any clues as to how my mom was doing. The doctor informed us that the swelling had become too much and her body was shutting down. She was on life support but they had declared her brain dead. As he said this, I could feel myself shaking. _No Renee, please, no. _I was starting to hyperventilate and Mr. Cullen and Alice were trying desperately to calm me down. I couldn't take it anymore. I was in an immeasurable amount of pain, not just physically but emotionally too. It was just too much. I started to feel dizzy and no longer wanted to fight it. I felt myself surrendering to the relief of unconciousness.

**Author's Note: I was going to make this longer, but I honestly couldn't continue after this. But I don't feel so guilty because this **_**is **_**one of my lengthier chapters. I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Please review. Suggestions? Comments? Critism? Anything is welcome. : )**


	7. Endings and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Author's Note: I know it's been a couple days since my last chapter, but this one is a little longer than usual so I hope that makes up for it a little. Please enjoy. This chapter was super hard to write, but I really like it.**

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 7: Endings and Beginnings **

Once again, I woke up in the uncomfortable hospital bed, still in an immence amount of pain. I wanted to curl up in a ball and just stay there so I didn't have to deal with the pain of reality. I still couldn't wrap my head around it. My mother..._gone? _She couldn't be. She just couldn't be.

Phil had gotten there at some point after I had passed out. He had already said that they could take her off of life support but not until I had gotten my chance to say goodbye. I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I was slowly, and very painfully, put in a wheelchair so they could take me to the temporary room Renee was staying in. Since Charlie had also arrived at some point while I had been unconcious and he was worried sick, Charlie insisted on being the one to take me down there.

As we got into Renee's room, I turned to Charlie to ask him to leave. He hesitated before nodding and walking out of the room, saying something about more coffee. I made sure the brake was on the wheelchair before clumsily trying to stand up, supporting myself the hospital bed. I brought my hand (the one that wasn't in the sling) up to her scarred face, feeling the sharp pain in my ribs as I did this, and placed it on her cheek. For a while I just sat there quietly.

"Renee..." I mumbled, finally. "I'm so sorry. This was my fault. I miss you already. I need you here. You see, I kinda like this guy," I said, almost smiling. _Well, wasn't that an understatement. _

"I'm not sure what to do about this, Mom. You told me you wanted to see me happy, right?" I continued, thinking about the last words she said to me. "I just don't know what I should do about him. I mean he's my teacher, and he's six years older than I am! I know I shouldn't be, but I kinda think I might be falling for him. I can't help but think, though, what happens if he doesn't fall back? I don't wanna be hurt, Mom. I just, I don't know what to do. I wish you were here to help, Mom. I'm going to miss you so much." I couldn't say anymore. I leaned down carefully, ignoring the pain, and kissed her on the forehead.

I turned to Charlie who was waiting in the hall watching me through the glass. I nodded at him and he came back in to help me into the wheelchair. After one final look at Renee, we made our way back to my hospital room. I shut my eyes and just let the tears come.

--

The doctors had decided to keep me in the hospital for the night, just to keep an eye on me. Phil was gone, making arrangements for the funeral and such, I supposed. Charlie had gone to get a quick dinner. Alice left shortly after Charlie to "get some more coffee", but something made me think it was just to give me some time alone with Mr. Cullen.

Now that everyone had left, he pulled a chair up to the bed. We chatted about little things like music, books, and movies. We avoided the subject of our famlies, but talked about friends and growing up. I was completely comfortable just talking with him.

After a while, we ran out of things to talk about. We were silent for a moment, neither of us quite sure what to say. I figured I should take this time to thank him, "Mr. Cullen?" He raised his eyebrows to show he was paying attention, so I continued. "I just wanted to thank you for being here for me and being so supportive through this whole thing."

"Of course, Bella. You know, if you ever need anything, just let me know," He said taking my hand. I smiled and nodded at him, and our eyes met. I could see some sort of conflict in his eyes, like he was thinking really hard about something. _Could it be the same conflict that I'm feeling? _I wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then, but I just couldn't make myself do it. What if he didn't feel the same way?

Apparently, I didn't have to make the first move. As I was debating this, he stood up a little, leaning forward. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, carefully avoided my injuries, he brought his lips to mine, and we kissed. His lips were so warm and soft. It was pure heaven. _But this isn't right! I shouldn't be doing this! _I couldn't help it, though. This was what I had wanted for so long, but I pulled away, anyway.

"Mr. Cullen...we...we shouldn't," I stuttered, breathless. He was far to good at that. His lips were still inches from mine. I wanted nothing more than to close the distance, but I turned my head to the side.

"Bella, please call me Edward," he whispered in my ear, sending crazy shivers down my spine.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" he asked, pulling back to look at me and searching my face for clues as to what I was thinking.

"I just...you're my teacher and you're twenty-five," I started to say, but then I looked into his beautiful eyes and lost track of what I was saying. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. "I like you, but I'm confused. My heart is telling me to go for it but I just don't know if we should." He nodded but looked into my eyes again and my resolve waivered. I leaned in and kissed him again.

After a little while, he pulled away and smiled, "What is your heart telling you now?"

I smiled back, "I don't know, my lips won't shut up." He laughed a little, and I gave him one more quick kiss before letting him sit back down.

His smile became sad, and I didn't speak so he started. "You're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

I shook my head and interrupted him, "Don't be sorry." I paused for a second. "But what do we do now?"

"Well, we just have to agree to conduct ourselves in a professional manner. I'm the teacher and you're the student, and..." He trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish.

"And...?" I pressed.

"And we have to agree...that this never happened." He sighed. I nodded, but sighed too. Then he reached out a hand for me to shake, "Agreed?"

I hesitated before reluctantly taking his hand and shaking it once, "Agreed." We didn't release each others hands. We just set our interwined hands on the hospital bed and looked away from each other. Both of us lost in thought.

We had been silent for a while, so we both jumped when Alice walked into the room, coffee in hand, and walked over and sat on the arm of the chair Edw...Mr. Cullen...was sitting in.

"Hey Alice." I said, trying to smile.

"Hey Bella. You doing ok?" I nodded a little and she raised her eyebrows, looking at our intertwined hands.

"Edward, I'm kinda hungry, do you think you can get me something to eat from the vending machines?" Alice asked sweetly, I knew what was coming. She was about to grill me on what happened between us while she was gone.

"Alice, you were just out there." he said, sounding a little distracted.

"Yeah, but I forgot. Please Edward?" Mr. Cullen rolled his eyes but left the room anyway. I frowned as he got up letting go of his hand.

As soon as he left, she turned back to me. "Are you sure you're ok, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Alice. I've just... got a lot on my mind." I said, and she nodded again.

"So...anything happen while I was gone?" She asked suggestively.

"We just talked," I stated uncovincingly. It was half true.

"Bella, you very aren't a good liar. What really happened?"

"Really, Alice, we talked about music, books, movies, etc. You know that kind of thing. That's all."

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed suddenly. "You kissed him didn't you." My eyes widened. _How did she know?! _

"No," I lied again, badly. Alice was right, I really wasnt a good liar.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I can't believe it! That's so great. Are you..."

"Alice," I cut her off. "It never happened."

"Bella, of course it did. We both know..."

"Alice," I said, cutting her off again and giving her a meaningful look. "It never happened."

She looked confused. "Bella, what happened?"

I sighed. "Yes, he kissed me, but..."

"I knew..." she stopped when I shot her a look. "Sorry. Keep going. What happened?"

"We agreed that it never happened," I said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, why?" she asked, confused.

"Alice, I'm nineteen! He's twenty-five! Besides the _six year _age difference, he's my teacher. That's all we can be."

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Bella, Bella, Bella. Why should it matter? Look I'm not saying you'll change your mind tonight, but there will come a time when you two won't be able to stand to be apart anymore and the age difference won't matter."

"But.."

"And neither will the fact that he's a teacher," she said, sternly.

I shook my head not wanting to argue about it anymore. "Whatever you say, Alice," I mumbled.

"Hey Bella?" She said after I had been quiet for a while.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, and I was wondering if you might wanna come spend Thanksgiving with my family."

I looked at her a little shocked. Of course I wanted to go, but could I handle staying overnight in the same house that Mr. Cullen was staying in? _"Yes," _I told myself. We had agreed we could handle ourselves in a professional manner and we could, right? "That'd be great, Alice! I would love to!"

She squeeled in excitement and gave me a hug, "Really, Bella?"

I nodded, wincing at the pain she was causing. "Oww...Yes, Alice."

"Oh! Sorry, Bella. I'm just so excited! It'll be so much fun! It'll be like a sleepover! We can stay up and paint each other's nails, do each other's hair and makeup, and we can watch movies and eat ice cream!" She was saying as Edward walked in with a bag of skittles.

"Your skittles, your highness," he said, jokingly, bowing deeply.

"Thank you," she said,with a giggle. "That will be all, Edward." he rolled his eyes, and we all laughed.

**Author's Note: What'd you think? Reviews please! Suggestions? Comments? Critism? Anything helps!**


	8. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters. **

**Author's Note: I know I've been updating much more slowly, but I'm trying harder to update faster. By the way, our trio won regionals!! NATIONALS HERE WE COME! **

**Due to the fact that we won regionals, I would like to dedicate this chapter to both of my partners. Victoria (virginiagymnast670) and Rae...yall rock! **

* * *

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 8: The Invitation**

The next few weeks, after Renee's death, were extremely painful. They would've been completely unbearable if it hadn't been for Alice and Mr. Cullen. Jessica, Mike, and everyone tried to help but eventually gave up. Alice was there for me to talk when I needed to talk, for a distraction when I needed one, or there with a tissue when I was bawling my eyes out. Mr. Cullen? Well, that was another story.

It was the Wednesday before we got out for Thanksgiving vacation. I was excited to be spending Thanksgiving with the Cullens. It was sure to be..interesting, if nothing else. I went to class with Alice. Today, was one of those days I walked around like a zombie. Alice was walking next to me, keeping my slow pace, trying to hold a conversation. She acted as if she was unaware of the mood I was in, but I knew she wasn't. Part of me felt horrible that I was acting this way and putting my friends through all this. I tried hard to seem like I was okay. However, I was just as bad at acting as I was at lying.

Before I knew it, we were in our Music Appreciation classroom and Edwa...Mr. Cullen, I reminded myself for the billionth time, was starting to teach. Before he started, he smiled at me. I smiled back weakly. I saw his expression change slightly when we made eye contact. He was still smiling, but his eyes were sad. I knew he was worried, and I cursed myself again for not being a better actress.

My thoughts drifted to my mother as he began. I had lost my mother and best friend. The funeral had been especially hard for me. I couldn't stand to see Renee's body like that. It was too still, too pale. I shuddered at the memory.

I thought of the night of the accident. She had wanted to drive, but I wouldn't let her. Now she was gone, because of me. I felt a stab of guilt pierce through me.

_"Bella, why don't you let me drive?"_

_"Mom," I really didn't enjoy being the passenger. "I'm nineteen. I've been driving for three years. I'm perfectly capable of driving 10 minutes down the stree to Barnes and Noble." _

_She thought for a moment before agreeing and getting into the passenger seat. _

_--_

_"Well, Bella, you don't have to tell me everything; but when you do meet someone you think you might like, you should go for it. I want you to be happy." _

_"Thanks, Mom," I said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad you came to visit."_

_"I am, too, Bella. I love you."_

_I turned to Renee to tell her I loved her too, but at that moment, time slowed down. The last thing I remembered was seeing the headlights behind her, coming straight towards us, almost in slow motion, and the serene smile on Renee's face before the loud crash. Then, nothing. _

_"_10 minutes down the street to Barnes and Noble_._" I thought miserably.

I shuddered once again as I shook away the memory of her last moments. That memory was especially painful for me. I still felt like it was my fault just as much as it was the drunk driver who had hit us.

I forced myself to focus on Mr. Cullen's lesson. He was saying something about music theory when I finally clued into the discussion.

"In order to be able to analyze and fully appreciate music, you must understand the basics of music theory, as well as knowing how music has developed through the years," he said, his voice sounding professional but, still, velvety as ever.

"The main elements of music theory are dynamics, harmony, melody, rhythm, structure, texture, and timbre; and we will be discussing these different elements briefly after you return from your Thanksgiving vacation. Then, we will discuss the different eras of musical history. However, seeing as we've run out of time, the only thing left to say is have a lovely vacation," he concluded with a smile.

I hadn't realized how long I hadn't been paying attention. I mentally slapped myself. I would have to borrow Alice's notes once again. I sighed and packed up my things. When I turned around to find Alice, she was gone.

I started to walk out of the classroom, somewhat frustrated. Where the heck did she go? I was so caught up in my confusion, that I didn't notice Mr. Cullen come up behind me.

"Bella," he said, gently grabbing my elbow. I jumped a little when he did this and his expression, instantly, became amused. I blushed, thouroughly embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said, obviously fighting a smile.

"No, no." I said. I cleared my throat. "You just surprised me. That's all." I smiled at him. I could still feel the blush burning my cheeks. "What did you need?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if..." he started before being interrupted by my cell phone ringing.

"I'm so sorry." I looked at the caller ID. "It's Alice. Gimme a sec?"

"Sure."

"Yes, Alice?" I said into the phone, a little impatiently. I really wanted to know what Mr. Cullen was about to ask.

"Sorry for leaving you just now, Bella. I had to catch up with one of my friends. I was wondering if you would be ok by yourself tonight. I was going to get together with a couple people for a study group. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh," I said, hoping the disappointment in my voice wasn't too obvious. I definitely didn't want to be at the dorm by myself all night, but I was sick of being treated like a baby. "No, Alice, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine for one night on my own."

"Thanks, Bella. Who knows, though, maybe you won't be alone after all. You'll probably find something to do," she said. I could tell, by her voice, that she was up to something. I shook away the thought as I turned to Mr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized. "So you were wondering...?"

**Author's note: Sorry about the cliffhanger guys. I'll update faster this time, I promise! However, I have to update Miss Invisible first.**

**Reviews please? I'm not going to give a certain amount I NEED before I update, but I'm hoping to get over 115. Comments? Critism? Suggestions? Anything works. : )**


	9. Not a Date

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own Twilight or it's magnificent characters. **

**Author's Note: I know you all are probably super upset that it took so long, but I'm working on chapter 10 as we speak (And I know it's been even longer since I've updated Miss Invisible, I'm also working on that. Tomorrow, maybe?). It'll be up tomorrow for sure! Yall definitely passed up the 115 that I wanted for this story! Thanks so much! Let's see how many we can get to before tomorrow. ; ) **

**Special Shout Out: Lenny85 for all of her constant support, My sister Jordan (skittles9400) for helping me with my stories. Both of yall are amazing!**

**Music Appreciation**

**Chapter 9: Not a Date**

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering," he started slowly. "if you would like to join me for dinner this evening."

I stared at him, not believing what he was asking. My mind was racing. Hadn't we gone over this? Eating dinner with him definitely didn't qualify as "keeping the relationship professional." On the other hand, I really would love to get the chance to spend some alone time with him. I finally collected my thoughts enough to respond, "Like a date?"

He shook his head quickly. "Of course not." I felt a mixture of relief and dissapointment wash over me. He reached for one of my hands and gently squeezed. "Just consider it dinner with a friend who's worried about you."

I thought about that for a minute before agreeing. "Alice did say she wasn't going to be home tonight." I saw the expression on his face change slightly, but before I could identify this new emotion, it was gone. I paused and looked at him confused for a moment before continuing. "So I guess it would be ok, but you can't stop by my dorm. That would look kind of...well you know...to the other students."

"Yes, that may be potentially problematic," he agreed. "Well, why don't you meet me at that Panera Bread right off campus? Let's say, around 8:00?"

"That sounds...good." I said, smiling. I was actually smiling. I was honestly happy for the first time in weeks.

As we started walking towards the door, I noticed we were still holding hands. "I'll see you at 8:00, then," I said, dropping his hand and walking away.

* * *

I pulled up to Panera, with 5 minutes to spare, feeling extremely guilty like I did everytime I went anywhere in my new car. As I pulled into a parking space facing away from the restaurant, tears flooded my eyes. I hadn't realized how long I had been there crying, when I heard the passenger door open. I looked up in shock to see Mr. Cullen getting into the car. I turned my face away from him, quickly wiping away the tears from my face. I glanced over at the clock to see that it was already 8:15.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized, avoiding his gaze. "I...I...I just..." I couldn't come up with an excuse, so I just stared at my hands.

He gently placed a hand on my cheek, forcing me to look at him. I could see the concern and sadness in his eyes, and I started to cry all over again.

"I...I..I'm s..s..sorry," I sobbed, trying to look away from him again. He didn't let go of my face though.

"Bella," he said, worry evident in his voice. Somehow, he managed to pull me onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through my hair soothingly. "Shhh..Bella it's ok." He repeated over and over.

All I could think was that it wasn't ok. It was all my fault. It took me a minute to realize that I was actually saying that outloud.

"Bella, it's not your fault. It'll be ok. Shhh," he comforted, kissing my forehead.

After a while, I finally calmed down and sat up a little, but I still couldn't meet his eyes. I just stared at his forest green shirt that was now soaked with my tears, noticing that it matched his eyes really well. I cleared my throat. "You're shirt...I'm sorry."

He looked down at his shirt, a little confused, then he chuckled, "It's fine, but are you?"

I cleared my throat again and blushed, embarassed that I had just cried in front of my teacher, "I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm fine, really."

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Bella, I don't mind at all. Are you sure you're up for dinner? I can drive you home if you'd like."

I shook my head. "No, no. Let's go eat." I forced a smile.

He studied me curiously for a moment. Then opened the door before setting me gently on the ground and getting out himself. He shut the door and turned to me, "Shall we?" I just nodded, blushing.

We walked to the door together, and he opened the door for me. I thanked him before walking in. I was immediately greated by the smell of soup, freshly cooked bread, and coffee.

"What would you like Bella?" Mr. Cullen asked.

I looked at him confused. "You don't have t... I mean... I have money."

"Oh, of course, but I can still pay for you." He must've been able to tell that I was about to argue, because he held up a finger. "You don't have a choice."

I crossed my arms, "Fine."

He laughed, "So what would you like to eat Bella?"

I sighed and uncrossed my arms, I told him what I wanted and he walked up to the counter to order, as I went to find a table for us.

I found a table by the window, not surprised at all that it was raining outside. Mr. Cullen sat down across from me, setting the buzzer on the table between us. **(a/n: At most Paneras, they have buzzers to tell you when your order is ready.)**

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked. I knew what he meant. I figured we had a little less than 10 minutes before our food was ready, so if we were going to talk about Renee it should be now.

"I just wanted to...apologize again."

"Bella, there is no need to apologize for being upset."

"I just...I just miss her."

He reached across the table for my hand. I thought about pulling away, but what harm could it do? "I know, Bella, but do you honestly believe it was your fault?"

"I know it was," I said fighting back tears again. "She asked to drive, and I wouldn't let her. If I had just let her drive..."

"Bella, stop," he interrupted. "Your mother wouldn't want you to feel this way. If she had driven, it would've been you instead of her. You know she wouldn't want that."

I looked down at the buzzer, praying for it to go off. I heard him mumble what sounded like, "I wouldn't want that." I jerked my head up to look at him to ask what he said, but just then, the buzzer went off.

"I'll go get that,'' he said, rushing off to get the food. I watched him go, thinking about how much I truly hated this just friends thing.

**Author's Note: Review please? Comments? Suggestions? Critism? Anything works! I love you all! **


End file.
